Songs of Eternal Love
by KaoriKay
Summary: Five lifetimes just isn't enough. CHAPTER 5 UP! IchixHime Songfic PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is LilSakuraKaori. This is my very first fanfic. I've been thinking of writing a story for a while now, but I never had time or I was too lazy to do so.**

**Hope you enjoy my story! ^_^**

**Sadly, I do not own Bleach or Ichigo and Orihime. All rights of "My Heart" goes to Paramore.**

**Chapter 1 Summer Hearts **

The sun was shining bright one summer afternoon. The girl with auburn hair and gray eyes is wearing a yellow summer dress and she is sitting near her open window enjoying an ice cold glass of lemonade. It's Saturday so she has nothing to do, but only too enjoy her favorite season. Her best friend, Tatsuki, was out of town with her family for summer break, so their girl time together was canceled. She thought about hanging with Rukia, but she's busy in the society. So she sits here all alone in her apartment.

As she looks out the window, she hears the laughter and cries of joy coming from the children that are playing with an orange cat below. That puts a smile on her face for a moment. Her smile was soon washed away when the thoughts of a certain orange hair boy came to her mind. She frowned at this because she knew that he would never return her feelings.

The gray eyed girl turns on the radio beside her and turns it to the American music station. The DJ then announces the next song called "My Heart" by Paramore. She knew this song all too well.

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down  
And I can't do this alone  
Stay with me  
This is what I need, please  
**_

It's been 4 months since the Winter War, and it still pains her heart to know that the one she cares for the most almost died saving her. It scares her that he's out there risking his life in order to protect everyone. Suddenly, she senses a reiatsu. _His _reiatsu. He lands in front of her apartment on a telephone pole not to far away.

"Oi, Inoue," He said with a caring look on his face.

"Ku- Kurosaki-kun," Said the nervous, auburn haired girl. She gets up and he gracefully descends from the pole and lands in her apartment.

"What brings you here, Kurosaki-kun?"

His chocolate, brown eyes meet her sparkling, gray ones. "I just finished fighting a hollow that was in the area. So I decided to stop by and see how you were doing?" The song continues to play in the background.

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing back to you  
We could sing our own**_

_**But what would it be without you?  
**_

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm appreciated that you came by, but you didn't have to do that. I'm just taking in the warm sun and enjoying this beautiful day." She puts her hand on her head and scratches it nervously.

He walks closer to her and takes her small, soft hands into his big, calloused ones. She loved the way his touch made her spine shiver and her heart beat like crazy. She blushes and doesn't know what has come over him.

"Orihime, there's something that I've wanting to tell you for a long time." Shocked by the fact that he called her by her given name, it was hard for her to speak because her throat suddenly became dry. He looked at her with such a loving and caring expression.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun? Are you alr-," before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a tight embrace.

His mouth moves to her ear and he whispers, "I've been so careless. I didn't know how I could let all these feelings be bunched up in my heart for so long."

"Feelings? Kurosaki-kun, what are you talking about?" She lied. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn't expect to _ever_ hear him say that to her.

"I've realized that I can't be without you." Her eyes widen with shock at his words.

"I know you're still going though a lot of pain, but I'm here now and I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

He was right. She still has nightmares about the time she was in Hueco Mundo. Being locked in that cold, dark room haunted her to this very day. The touch of his strong arms holding her made her body tingle all over. These arms of which she longed to be held in comforted her in a way no one else could. He gave the strength and the hope to keep living. A gush of the summer breeze blew in which made his spicy scent circle throughout the room and she felt like she was in heaven.

_**I am nothing now  
And it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound  
The sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening  
**_

He pulls back a little so that his face met with hers.

'"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing?"

There were so many emotions going though her right now she didn't know whether to cry because it might be a dream or be happy because her true love is actually confessing to her.

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing back to you  
(Sing it back to you)  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?  
**_

"Orihime. Why speak to me so formally? We've known each other for so long you could call me by my given name." His voice was low and husky. A smirk played upon his lips. Before she knew it, he crushed his lips to hers. She placed her hands on his chest, tangling them within his shihakusho. She kissed him back. When she returned his kiss, he deepen it with such eagerness and passion. Her hands left his shikuhasho and tangled within his orange locks.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

His tongue penetrates her lips, looking for an entrance. She allows for him to enter. Their tongues are fighting within mouths, fighting for dominance. Orihime feels so alive that her heart is beating twice as fast.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**_

Orihime repeats the lines of the song in her head. She is slowly sketching every touch and every kiss of this wonderful moment into her memory.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
**_

If Ichigo is going to give her his heart, then she is going to do so in return. She no longer has to bask in sadness of never being loved by this man. She loves his eyes, his smile, his scowl, and his way of being protective of his family and friends. And the most important thing she does love about him is his caring _**heart**_. _**  
**___

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart is...**_

As the sing ends, the sound of guitar lingers in the air. They break their passionate kiss and gaze into each other eyes. She looks at him, crying tears of joy.

"Orihime why are you crying?" said the alarmed Ichigo.

"I'm just so happy that my heart is yours, Ichigo. Pleases don't ever leave me." She then flashes him her hundred watt smile he loves so much while tears continue to rundown her face.

He smiles back. He takes his thumbs and wipes away those tears. "I won't ever leave you. I'll protect you forever. I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

They stood there embracing each other, and time seemed to have stopped for them. They knew for sure that their hearts will always beat as one. For five lifetimes or more, they had each other for eternity.

**Well, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

**For future chapters, if any of you readers have songs that you want turned into a story just place them in your reviews. I'll listen to them and then I'll try to create a story. I'm not guaranteeing quick updates, but I'll try my best to update when I have time. I have list of songs I want to use, but not really sure yet. Have a nice day everyone. **

**P.S. Listen to the song I used for my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. **

**I don't own Bleach or the song "All I Wanted" by Paramore**

**Chapter 2 I Need You**

It was a gloomy, rainy day.

People gathered…Tears were shed…She was gone.

He stood there in the rain at her grave letting the heavy rainfall soak his clothes. The spiky orange haired boy decided not to cry because he said he would be strong for his family, his friends, and for himself.

"Ichi-nii!" His two sisters came running up to him.

"Let's take you home. Dad's pulling the car around." said Yuzu. She ran to hold her brother's hand trying to comfort him.

Ichigo slowly turned around and started walking. "Yeah I'm coming."

**Think of me when you're out**

**When you're out there**

**I'll beg you nice from my knees**

**And when the world treats you way too fairly**

**Well it's a shame I'm a dream**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

It couldn't be a dream. He knew _she_ wasn't a dream.

After he came home to their apartment, well, he could only say his apartment now. As soon as his dad and sisters, left he went to take a hot shower. Standing there in the shower, he stumbled and pressed his hand against the tiled wall. Before he knew it, he just broke down and cried. He hasn't cried like this since his mother's death.

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**

**And fall asleep on the couch**

**Wake up early, to black and white re-runs**

**That escape from my mouth, oh**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

In the living room, he lied down on the couch and looked over at the picture of him and his beautiful, sweet girlfriend, Orihime. A memory of him and Orihime ran through his mind.

"_Look Ichigo. I made a red bean paste chocolate cake just for you." Orihime came running from the kitchen with a bright smile on her face._

_His face grimaced at the thought of it without her noticing, but he gladly accepted it with a smile. "Thanks Hime."_

_He bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. She tasted of chocolate and smelled of strawberries. Kissing her and being near her was something he never grew tired of._

**I could follow you to the beginning**

**Just to relive the start**

**Maybe then we'd remember to slow down**

**At all of our favorite parts**

That one picture made him think of her and it pained him so that he would never see her adorable facial expressions she made when embarrassed, hear her weird stories, or see her smile he hundred watt smile ever again.

All he wanted was to be with her. All he wanted was to protect her. He never thought he would lose her to a car accident. It was something he couldn't save her from. He wanted to relive their life over even if it meant five lifetimes.

**All I wanted was you**

******Two week later***********************************************************

Ichigo decided to take a walk. The rain continued to pour from the sky. Ichigo wore a blue hoodie with black pants and black and white Converse. While walking down the street, he had his head down and his i-Pod in his ears. He was getting ready to cross the street when a truck was coming fast. Then everything went dark.

A police officer showed up at the Kurousaki's door to break the news to them.

Yuzu broke down crying. Karin ran to her room. A single tear fell down Isshin's cheek.

Isshin quietly whispered to himself, "At least he's with Orihime-chan. Our son can finally be happy again. Ne, Masaki?"

Ichigo noticed that he was in the soul society.

"_How I get here?"_ he thought. Suddenly, he remembered what happened. He was struck by a truck because he wasn't paying attention and then everything went black.

"If I'm dead then she's got to be here." He began to sprint through the Rukongai district, looking for Orihime. He asked random people and only a few knew her, but didn't know where she was at the moment.

"Excuse me young man?" said an old man. "That young lady your looking for just went to the hill right up there with a field of tulips. That's where she always goes."

"Thanks," replied an eager Ichigo as he ran for the cliff. Of course she had to be there for sure because tulips are her favorite.

**All I wanted was you**

All he wanted was to hold her again.

**All I wanted was you**

All he wanted was to see her again.

He came to a stop. He finally found Orihime. _**His**_ Orihime.

Her auburn hair cascaded down her back, a gentle breeze blew through it making it sway. She kneeled in front of the tulips as he gazed at the way the lavender kimono she was wearing hugged her curves. His heart was beating so fast it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Orihime." His voice startled her, but then she recognized it and quickly stood to her feet.

"I-Ichigo, are you de-", Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she would never see the love of her life ever again. Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace.

**All I wanted was you**

"I've missed you so much. Don't worry about me being dead. As long as we're together I'm happy. You should be happy too." She hugged him back. Tears began to run down Ichigo's and Orihime's face.

**All I wanted was you**

He wasn't ever going to let her go. He needed her in his life because without her he would be nothing.

"All I want is you and your love and nothing more." Ichigo kissed her plump.

"Ichigo, I'm such a lucky person to have someone like you." She muttered against his lips.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Me too, Hime. Me too."

**Please review! **

**Okay, I'm not good with endings so much, but I'll try better next time.** **Again, tell me any type of song you have in mind that relates to the romance between Ichigo and Orihime in your reviews. It doesn't matter what genre it is: R&B, Country, Rock, Hip-hop, etc. I'll listen to it and try to come up with a story. **

**Thanks for reading. Have a nice day! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is a Valentine's Day special chapter. **

**nypsy: I know I'm late, but YAY you were the first to comment on my story! I'm trying to come up w/ a story for the comment you first made about one relating to the current manga. I have a song and I have an idea for what you're talking about. I'll put it up when I have time.**

**JammersFlood: Thank you so much for your songs suggestions. Those songs are pretty cool and I like them a lot. Don't worry I have ideas for both and I'm writing a story now. Again I'll put it up when I have time.**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**No songs in the first half. That'll come later. I don't own Bleach or the songs in this story.**

**Chapter 3 Valentine's Day **

Love is in the air once more. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, everyone is happy, and an orange haired boy is sitting with a scowl on his face. (**I didn't say everyone was happy**.) It's that time of year again for girls to give chocolate to their crushes or boyfriends. This particular guy here is waiting to receive one from Inoue Orihime, the most popular, sweetest, and prettiest girl in school. Ichigo knew she would be giving chocolate to most of the guys in their class. Giving chocolate to him wouldn't be any special. He also wanted to ask her to the dance that Friday night, but was too scared to do so.

"_Tsk. I wouldn't have a chance in hell with her."_ He thought angrily.

"Oiiiii, Ichigo!" screamed Keigo as he leaped at Ichigo then was punched in the face.

"Owwww! Ichigo that hurt. I was just going to ask if you want to eat lunch with me, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryu." Keigo said rubbing his face.

"DAMNIT KEIGO! You didn't have to leap at me like a crazy person!" Ichigo quickly got up and walked out the room to the roof with everyone following behind him.

"You're always the troublemaker. Keigo, you never think before you leap do you?" said Mizuiro while looking down at his phone.

"How was I supposed to know he'd punch me." cried Keigo.

"You do this all the time and the same thing occurs **every **time**. **You should know this by now. I swear you as stupid as he is. **" **said Uryu while he pushed up his glasses.

"Come on Orihime. You have to give it to him. You worked so hard on the decorating the box and making the chocolate," said Tatsuki as she pushed her nervous friend towards the roof.

"Yeah, but Tatsuki-chan, it wouldn't be fair to give him the biggest box of chocolates while the others only got the small ones I made."

"You said you like him don't you Orihime. By doing this that stupid dumbass might actually get a hint and stop being so dense." Rukia was walking behind them supporting her dear friend as well and smiling in the process. "Now, walk though that door and distribute your chocolates to the others and give the big box to Ichigo last." Rukia also began pushing Orihime though the door.

"Guys, wait a min-," Too late. She was already on the roof with the bag of chocolates in hand. Their eyes looked up from their lunches and quickly glanced over to the girls when they heard the door close.

"Oi the lovely Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime has come to bask us with their presence. I see that the lovely Orihime has brought us chocolates once again for Valentine's Day. Come over here so I can give you three a warm, welcoming hug my Charlie's Angels. " Keigo leaped from his seat towards the girls, but before he could get any closer Tatsuki beat Ichigo to the punch and kicked him in the stomach.

"Keep your hands to yourself lover boy!" Tatsuki stood there with her hands on her hips signaling for Orihime to make her move.

"Ano… Here everyone. I brought you chocolates. Happy Valentines day." She timidly handed each boy a box. They said their thanks and when she got to Ichigo she could have sworn she felt beads of sweat run down her forehead.

"Kurosaki-kun, here's yours. Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled that smile he loved so much that his heart began to beat. His eyes widen at the fact that his box was bigger than the others.

"_Why did she give me this big box? Could this mean she likes me?"_wondered Ichigo as he looked bewildered.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?" her voice brought him to his senses.

"Say something you idiot!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"Thanks Inoue. This means a lot." He smiled that crooked smile that made her heart melt.

"Oi how come he's gets more than us?" Tears streamed like a river from Keigo's eyes.

"Shut you moron or I'll give you something to cry about!" Tatsuki threat finally made him keep quiet.

"See you later in class." Before she was out the door Ichigo caught her by the wrist and pulled her with him.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun. Where are we going?" They were back in the building in the hallway and before he knew it he blurted out something he never thought he'd say.

"Inoue, would you like to go to the Valentine's dance with me tonight?"

Shocked, Orihime didn't know what to say to this. "_Say something!"_ she mentally screamed at herself.

"Hai." She blurted. A smile once again appeared on his face making her melt.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00." He walked off back towards the roof.

Tatsuki and Rukia were eavesdropping around the corner. "Don't worry Orihime. We'll help you get ready tonight."

"_Tonight might be a fun-filled event of memories."_ Thought Orihime.

"Man oh man. I can't believe my son is actually going to a dance with a girl. And it's not just any girl, it's Orihime-chan. Masaki our son is finally acting like a normal 17 year-old teenager." Isshin was standing in Ichigo's doorway blabbing and grinning like a maniac while Ichigo put on his tie.

"Dad, would you shut up and get out of here already! You're getting on my nerves!" Ichigo hit his dad in the head, grabbed his jacket, and left out the door.

"Yuzu, Karin I'm leaving!"

"Okay Ichi-nii. Have fun with Orihime-chan!" Yuzu and Karin said simultaneously with a little taunting in their voices. A little blush appeared on his cheeks.

Isshin ran out the door to Ichigo, grabbed him by the shoulder, and handed him something. "Ichigo even though it's a Friday night be home by 11:00. Remember to use protection at all times." Isshin's face was calm and stern while Ichigo's eyebrow began to twitch and his face turned completely red. "GRRRRR! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

Again Ichigo punched him, but this time sent him flying into the house. "I'm just trying to look out for you son." stated an injured Isshin.

"Orihime you look hot and gorgeous! There's no way he can keep his eyes off you tonight." Said Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, Rukia aren't you two going?"

"Yeah I'm going with this guy named Tomoya who asked me, but I'm meeting him there." Said Tatsuki.

"And I'm going with Renji. I made him come with me and he's meeting me at the school too." Said Rukia

"We'll see you there Orihime."

"See you later!" She yelled out the door. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"_Oh gosh. It's must be him already. Don't panic. You can do this."_

When she opened the door both of their faces were in awe of each other. Ichigo wore a black suit with a red dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes. The jacket tightly hugged his arms showing off his biceps. His was spiky as always, but in a suit he looked even more handsome. Orihime wore a red halter knee length dress with a black band around the waist, carrying a black shawl and wore black high heel shoes. Her hair was curly all over and it bounced with volume.

"Well it looks like we color coordinated." Said the dashing Ichigo. In his hand was a single red rose. He broke off the stem of the rose placing it in her hair and made her blush at his touch.

"Yeah, I guess we did." She giggled which was music to his ears.

They left the apartment and waited them was a night filled with fun and memories.

Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the dance. Inside all the types of people were on the dance floor having a good time.

They found a table to sit at. Everything was decorated with red, white, and pink Valentine's decorations. Ichigo could not take her eyes off of her. She looked so stunning and beautiful that he wondered why would a girl like her want to go to something like this with him?

"Everyone looks like their having fun, aren't they Kurosaki-kun?" When she spoke, he was broke out of his daze. The song that was playing ended then another upbeat song began to play.

"Kurosaki-kun I love this song. Let's go dance." She suddenly pulled Ichigo to the dance floor. Even though he wasn't much of a dancer he knew how to keep a beat. The song that began to play was "Your Love Is my Drug" by Ke$ha.

**Maybe I need some rehab**

**Or maybe just need some sleep**

**I've got a sick obsession**

**I'm seeing it in my dreams**

**I'm looking down every alley**

**I'm making those desperate calls**

**I'm staying up all night hoping**

**Hitting my head against the wall**

**What you've got boy is hard to find**

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

Orihime began moving her body to the beat in front of Ichigo. She loved this song because this described how she felt about him. She thought she was insane for obsessing, dreaming about, and thinking about this guy non-stop.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**Won't listen to any advice**

**Mama's telling me I should think twice**

**But love to my own devices**

**I'm addicted it's a crisis**

**My friend's think I've gone crazy**

**My judgement's getting kinda hazy**

**My steeze is gonna be affected**

**If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead**

**What you've got boy is hard to find**

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

At first when she told Tatsuki and Rukia she liked Ichigo, they couldn't believe it. They thought she was crazy for liking a guy like him, but they soon came to realize her feelings for him. She has been there for him and he has for her so many times that they soon came to an understanding.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

Ichigo knew the song too. He knew the day when he finally rescued Orihime from Hueco Mundo that he was falling for her. He never knew someone like her would go though all that trouble to save her friends. Him especially. He knew she was the one because she was caring and compassionate just like him. She was like his own brand of heroin. She was his drug and he couldn't keep away from her.

**I don't care what people say**

**The rush is worth the price I pay**

**I get so high when you're with me**

**But crash and crave you when you leave**

**So I've got a question**

**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**

**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**

**Is my love your drug?**

**Your drug, huh your drug, huh your drug**

**Is my love your drug?**

She didn't care what anybody said about her liking Ichigo. Just as long she was happy with her decision. She wants to know for sure if he likes her the way she does him. She needs to know if he truly loves her because she fell in love with him a long time ago.

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

They continued to dance until the song was over. They danced to few more songs, then Ichigo and Orihime sat back at the table to take a break.

Tatsuki and Rukia walked up to the table. "It looks like you two are having fun out there." She raised her voice up over the loud music.

"Inoue, I'm going to get us something to drink." Ichigo walked through the crowd to the refreshment table.

"Tatsuki, Rukia I want to thank you for helping me get ready for this date."

"Hey, it's no problem what are friends for." Rukia touches her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

Ichigo came back to the table to sit down and the two raven haired girls left to give them some alone time.

"Inoue, are you having fun tonight?"

"Yes. I'm having so much fun with you Kurosaki-kun. Thank You for asking me to come with you."

Ichigo blushes and looks away taking a swig of his drink. As always he's not always good at talking about his feelings, but was better at showing them. Orihime loved that about him.

The lights dimmed and a slow song began to play called "Never Knew I Needed" by Neyo.

"Come dance with me." Ichigo held out his hand to her and she took it willing. Ichigo placed his hands on her waist, while she placed hers hands on his shoulders.

**For the way you changed my plans**

**For being the perfect distraction**

**For the way you took the idea that I had**

**Of everything that I wanted to have**

**And made me see**

**There was something missing**

**Ooh yeah**

Ichigo knew that something was missing in his life. This girl took his mind off the stress of being a soul reaper.

**For the ending of my first begin**

**Ooh yeah yeah**

**Ooh yeah yeah**

**And for the rare and unexpected friend**

**Ooh yeah yeah**

**Ooh yeah yeah**

Orihime became a part of his life so suddenly. He's remembers the night he helped her for the first time.

**For the way**

**You're something that I'd never choose**

**But at the same time something I don't wanna lose**

**And never wanna be without**

**Ever again**

He remembers when she left his heart ached with so much pain. He didn't want to lose her like that ever again. When he got her back, she was his new beginning.

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**So when you appeared I had no idea**

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**Now it's so clear I need you here always**

Before he knew it, he realized that he can't live without her. No matter what she will always be by his side and he will always be with her.

**My accidental happily ever after**

**Oooh**

**The way you smile and how you comfort me**

**With your laughter**

They sway side to side with the music. Grey eyes met brown. He looked at her and smiled. She did the same a laugh escaped her mouth. She looked beautiful in his eyes that he never wanted to look away. She was captivating in every way.

**I must admit you were not a part of my book**

**But now if you open it up and take a look**

**You're the beginning and the end**

**Of every chapter**

**Oooh**

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**So when you appeared I had no idea**

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**Now it's so clear I need you here always**

It felt as if no one was in the room except for them. At the moment, they only cared about being with each other.

**Who knew that I could be**

**(Who knew that I could be)**

**So unexpectedly**

**(So unexpectedly)**

**Undeniably happy**

**Sitting with you right here**

**Right here next to me**

**Because you're the best**

He twirl her around and dipped her. He did dance much, but he saw how those dancers on TV did it, so he decided to try it. Orihime was loving every moment of this. Ichigo was everything she ever wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Inoue, do you like me?" Ichigo whispers in her ear. This question was a shocker to her. She didn't want to deny it anymore.

"Yes, Kurousaki-kun. I like you very much. More than you could imagine."

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**So when you appeared I had no idea**

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**Now it's so clear I need you here always**

**(x2)**

"Just like this songs says you're the best thing I never knew I needed. I don't know how I would live without you being in my life. I want you here always." Ichigo tilted up her head kissing her on her soft lips.

From that point on, they became a couple. They spent the rest of their lives together. This was all made possible because that night of memories they will never forget.

**Please Review!**

**Don't be afraid to give me your song requests in your reviews that describe ICHIxHIME's love.**

**Hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day! XOXO ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with homework and projects that I just didn't have the time. *Sigh* College can be stressful sometimes. I tried loading the story this past weekend but I had computer problems. Sometimes I HATE technology! lol**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach or this song, "Love You to Death" by Kamelot. (Thanks again for the suggestion JammersFlood. ^_^) **

**Chapter 4 Love & Death **

A week has passed since the Winter War ended. Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, and Orihime went back to school as if nothing happened. But there was something off about Orihime that even her friends noticed. She wasn't her happy, clumsy self. They all could feel her reiatsu weakening.

At school, Ichigo was worry about her. She didn't start rambling about aliens with him or anyone else, she bought normal lunches to school, and she fell asleep so many times in their classes that he lost count. There were bags under her eyes as if she hasn't slept in days.

One day Ichigo pulled her aside near the gate after school. He needed to know what was wrong. He cared too much for her to just ignore it.

"Orihime. What's been going on with you for the pass couple of days. And don't you dared tell me you're alright. Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado and I have noticed that you haven't been yourself." Ichigo had a crossed expression between a scowl and concern sat upon his face.

"_What should I do? I can't possibly tell him or any of the others the truth." _She was flustered by the fact that he was even worried by about her. Also, she still couldn't register in her mind that he was calling her first name.

**When they met she was fifteen**

**Like a black rose blooming wild**

**And she already knew**

**She was gonna die**

"Haha, Kurosaki-kun, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." She scratched her hand behind her head and tried to put a on a smile.

"Didn't I tell you not to say your fine!" Ichigo snapped making her flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Look, let me at least walk you home. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow. "

Just as he said that, her body crashed to the floor. _"Is the process already starting? I don't want to say goodbye, Ichigo._

"Orihime. ORIHIME!" His eyes widen as if they were going to pop out his head. He saw his beloved Orhime on the ground.

"_What happened to her reiatsu? I can't sense it! What should I do? Should I take her to the hospital? My dad's clinic? No, Urahara would be better."_Without thinking, he picked her up in his arms carrying her to Urahara's shop.

**"What's tomorrow without you?**

**Is this our last goodbye..."**

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Summer passed. Autumn soon came around. No one knew what was causing her to become so weak. Every now and then Sado and Uryu came to visit, but mostly Ichigo and Tatsuki checked on her everyday. Urahara tried everything he could to find a treatment, but he decided to call in Unohana-taichou to see if she could heal her and restore her reiatsu in some way. That didn't work at all. No one really knew how to help this innocent, sweet girl.

**She got weaker every day**

**As the autumn leaves flew by**

**Until one day she told him**

**"This is when I die"**

One day Ichigo came to visit Orihime alone.

"Kurosaki-kun, I need tell you something." Her voice was weak and soft, but he could still hear her.

"When I was in Hueco Mundo, Aizen absorbed most of my reiatsu and my power to reject to use on the Hogyoku. He said this would probably affect my health, and that I would… I would…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You would what Orihime?" Ichigo asked, but he was afraid to hear the rest of the sentence. He was sitting next to her leaning over her because he wanted to know.

"He said I would die." The last word that came from Orihime's mouth echoed through out the room. It was so quiet a single pin could be heard if dropped.

**"What was summer like for you?"**

**She asked him with a smile**

**"What's tomorrow without you?"**

**He silently replied**

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" yelled Ichigo. You know you can tell me anything. After all we've been through!" His hands balled into fists and his whole body began to shake. He needed to calm himself down, but he couldn't possibly do it. Not after what she's told him.

"Orihime, what are you talking? What do you mean your gonna die?" Ichigo lowered his head so his bangs covered her eyes to keep Orihime from seeing the tears spill over.

**[She said]**

**"I will always be with you**

**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

**There's no end to what I'll do**

**Cause I love you**

**I love you to death"**

"I didn't want to worry you. No matter what I'll always be here in your heart. I'll always be with you, Kurosaki-kun."

**But the sorrow went too deep**

**The mountain fell too steep**

**And the wounds would never heal**

**Cause the pain of the loss**

**Was more than he could feel**

Rage filled up within him. "No, don't say that. You'll always be here with me because we're going to find a way to help you. Urahara is doing everything he can to find a cure for you." Slowly, her hand reached up to touch his face.

**[He said]**

**"I will always be with you**

**By the anchor of my sorrow**

**All I know or ever knew**

**Is I love you**

**I love you to death"**

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. You'll find someone better than me. I just know it." Orihime looked at him as tears filled her eyes.

"No! I won't let you die! Not like this. Damnit! I just feel so helpless. I – I love you to much to lose you."

**"What's tomorrow without you?**

**Is this our last goodbye?"**

"I don't think I have the strength to last much longer." Her eyes grew heavy.

"_I can't keep my eyes open. My body seems like it's shutting down. Am I really going to die leaving behind my friends and the one I love?"_

"No, Orihime. Don't leave me. Please. I- I don't know what I would do without you. Each day won't be the same without you!" Tears spilled from his eyes.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. I love you. I'll always be with you."

**"I will always be with you**

**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

**There's no end to what I'll do**

**Cause I love you..."**

Her eyes drifted closed and her hand fell limp in his hand. "Orihime." He called her name, but she didn't respond. His eyes widen with tears streaming down his face.

" ORiHIME! NO!" He didn't know what else to do, but scream her name. From that point on, Ichigo never found another love because his heart will always belong to Orihime.

**I know it was sad, but I wanted to try a different ending instead of a happy one like I've done in the previously chapters. Please review and give songs you would like as a story.**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 No One But You: Part 1**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been so long since I haven't updated. I haven't had any motivation to write, but now I do. **

**I'm going with the idea given by Nypsy in a review which I said I was going to write, but never did. So here it is. The song will come later within the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach or this song. "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickleback**

There is only two months left of the second semester and graduation is approaching. Ichigo still has no clue what he is doing after high school. He's been living a normal life like any normal teenager. Homework, working and participating in extracurricular activities is all that occupies his time now since he lost his shinigami powers. Well not actually participating. It's more like having teams pay him so he can play on their team. Ever since then he's hasn't been spending time with his friends much.

"How much and how long?" said Ichigo with an intimidating look.

"Fi-…Five thousand yen a week for 4 weeks." Said the captain of karate.

"What? That's not enough or even worth my time! Next!"

"How much longer will Ichigo be Keigo?" said Mizuiro.

"He just started so it's gonna be a while." Said Keigo.

An hour later Ichigo was done negotiating with the soccer team captain and headed out the door.

"Later Keigo, Mizuiro." He said.

"Wait Ichigo! I thought we were going to hang out today!"Yelled Keigo

"Sorry, but I changed my mind. Besides, the soccer team wants me to starts practicing with them today. I'll catch you guys later."

Once he was outside, he started stretching. Tatsuki came over to talk to him for a bit. Then all of a sudden the auburn haired beauty called out to them from the window.

"Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved to them from the window. She then slid down the pipe to the ground and ran over to the field.

"Hey Inoue! Don't do that! It's dangerous! You'll hurt yourself!" yelled Tatsuki.

"Haha! Tatsuki stop worrying so much. See I didn't hurt myself." Orhime said with a smile. Tatsuki then punched her on the head.

"Ow, Tatsuki! That hurt." she said with a pout on her face.

"Tatsuki, aren't you being a little too hard on her?"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" When she told him that, Ichigo had nothing more say. He just stood there with a scowl on his face like always.

"Orihime you have to be more careful. Plus everyone could see your underwear when you slid down that pole." Said Tatsuki. When she said that, Orihime just blushed, especially since she said it in front of Ichigo. Orihime quickly changed the subject before she was embarrassed any further.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you two wanted to hang out this weekend and see that new alien movie? I heard it was really good with a lot of action, laserbeams, and all that good stuff." Her eyes were gleaming with such excitement.

"Sure Orihime I'll go. Ichigo aren't you going to answer her?" Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo and saw he had a distant look on his face.

"Um, sorry Inoue, but I have to work this weekend."

"You took extra hours again? When are you going to have time to spend time with your friends. I bet you haven't even talked to Sado or Uryu is a long time or spent time with Keigo and Mizuiro. It's like your avoiding us or something. Also you're always so damn moody and keep to yourself now."

Orihme was about to say something when Ichigo said, "Why don't you mind your own damn business Tatsuki? Whatever I do is none of your concern. I've been busy so let's leave it at that. So if you'll excuse me I gotta play some soccer. If I don't, I won't get paid. See ya later Tatsuki. Bye Inoue." With a scowl on his face, he waved at them and ran over to the goal.

"Who does he think he is talking to me like that? Damn that Ichigo! I really don't know what that bastard's problem is, but I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind. When I get my hands on him I gonna wring his little ne-…"

"Tatsuki!" Yelled Orihime stopping Tatsuki in her tracks. "It's ok. He can hang out with us another time. No big deal. I'm sure he is busy with work this weekend. After all he does need the 're going to be college students soon." She looked disappointed, but tried to pull a smile onto her face. Tatsuk knew that smile was forced. She just let it go so she didn't upset her best friend even more.

"_Poor Kurosaki-kun. No doubt he's still upset about losing his powers. Maybe that's why he's acting this way."_ Thought Orihime.

"_Damn it! Why did I go off on Tatsuki like that. And in front of Orihime on top of that. I'm such an idiot sometimes."_Ichigo felt guilty because of the way he reacted.

-Four weeks passed and it's only one month closer to graduation. It was another day of school. Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado and Uryu were all sitting on the roof having lunch. Orihime and Tatsuki came today to sit with them. Even though Ichigo never really hung out anymore he still has lunch with his friends at school.

"WELL HEEELLLLLOOOO LADIES! MIGHT I SAY INOUE YOU'RE LOOKING LOVELY AS USUAL!" said Keigo running towards Orihime.

"Put a sock in it Keigo!" Tatsuki said as she punched him in the head.

"Good now that everyone is here. I have a something to say to all of you." Ichigo said to the group causing everyone to look at him.

"What could you possibly have to say that's so important, Kurosaki?" said Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"Would you just shut the hell up and let me finish talking? Geez I swear your so annoying!" Ichigo began rubbing his head, then cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Since 'someone' said I don't spend enough time with my friends I have seven tickets to the amusement park on the Saturday before the week of graduation. I figured that we could all use a little since we've been working our butts off in studying for exams and working."

Startling everyone with a loud squeal, Orihime began jumping up and down.

"Kurosaki-kun! You got tickets the Karakura amusement park!" Her eyes had gotten so big, Ichigo thought they were going to pop out of her eye sockets. "I've always wanted to go. I never went when I was a kid because I was afraid to ride some of the rides. But now that I'm all grown up, I'm not afraid of any of them. I heard they had a rollercoaster that goes 120 miles per hour and a water ride that drops 10 feet…" As Orihime continued her rant, Ichigo couldn't help but smile because of her excitement.

"_Whenever she rants like this it's kind of cute sometimes. And she looks so pretty today. Wait what am I saying? I can't think of my friend as cute." _Ichigo was apparently lost on his thoughts when suddenly he was pulled back to reality by Keigo jumping on him.

"You let your guard down! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Keigo! Get the hell off of me!" He threw Keigo off his back.

Uryu began to talk. "Since you weren't listening he said he can't go and neither can I."

"Yeah. I have to work that day." said Keigo.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I have to work too." said Sado in his montone voice.

"I have a date with this really hot girl." said Mizuiro.

"Well bring her along." said Ichigo. Then Mizuiro said, "She doesn't like that kind of stuff." Ichigo got pissed off even more.

"Well Uryu. What's your excuse?" said Ichigo.

"I just don't want to go." Uryu said calmly.

"What? Do you know how much I paid to get these tickets?"Cried an outraged Ichigo.

"Well I guess it's just me, Tatsuki, and Inoue."

"Hold it Ichigo. I can't go either I'm going to visit my grandparents that Saturday." Said Tatsuki.

"What? Not you too!"Ichigo was so angry he didn't know what to do. "Well everyone just bailed on me except for Inoue. Unless, you're going to have some kind of excuse too." Ichigo looked her straight in the eye.

She frantically waved her arms in front of her. "Oh no Kurosaki-kun! I would be glad to go with you. It would be a lot of fun. It would be a lot more fun if everyone else was going but I'm not complaining. I really appreciate you inviting me."

"Calm down. It's no problem, Inoue. I don't mind it being just the two of us."

"Well, well, Ichigo you sly dog. It looks like you got yourself a date my friend." said Keigo as he nudged Ichigo's arm.

"It's not a date Keigo and Inoue knows that. Right, Inoue?" He looked over at her while her face showed a bright red.

"Yeah. It's not a date at all Asano-san. Really it's not." Her face turned a cherry red.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. As everyone else we're heading back to class. Uryu called out Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki. I thought you visited your granpaernts two weeks ago." Said Uryu with his arms crossed. She turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"I know. I just said that so I could have an excuse not to go. Don't you think it's about time those two get closer together?" She then walked away back to the classroom.

"Haha. That woman is something else." Uryu said to himself as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

The week before graduation came within a blink of an eye. It was Saturday. The day Orihime and Ichigo are going to the amusement park. It was really sunny that day. White puffy clouds were seen in the sky.

The sun shined on Orihime's face waking her up before her alarm clock. She raised her arms to stretch as she sat up in bed.

"Today is the day Kurosaki-kun and I go to the amusement park! I'm so excited! But remember it's not like it's a date or anything. He said so himself." She blushed again. She wanted it to be a date, but knew it would never happen. She got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Around 11:00 am her cell phone began to ring. She saw on that it was Ichigo calling. "Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey Inoue. Around 1 o'clock I was coming to your house too pick you up. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That's totally fine." She said nervously.

"Ok. See you then."

Ichigo came to Orihime's apartment. They took the train to get to Karakura amusement park. As soon as they arrived Orihime took Ichigo by the hand literally dragging him all over the park. They rode almost every ride they could possibly ride. They played games and Ichigo won Orihime a stuffed cat. They even took breaks to eat. It was practically a date, but they were having too much fun to even consider it.

"Wow! This day has been the best ever! I don't want it to ever end." Said Orihime with the brightest smile on he face.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He looked down at her seeing the smile plastered in her face. He loved seeing her smile. She was a special friend to him. She is always so cheerful. She always puts others before herself and never wants to harm anyone she cares about. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her.

**This time, I wonder what it feels like,**

**To find the one in this life,**

**The one we all dream of,**

**But dreams just aren't enough.**

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Let's ride the Ferris wheel! Come on!" She ran off ahead of him. It was amazing how fast she ran. "Hey wait up Inoue!"

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing,**

**I'll know it by the feeling,**

**The moment when we're meeting,**

**We'll play out like a scene,**

**Straight off the silver screen,**

"The sun is setting. I just love sunsets." Orihime sat in her seat looking out the window at the orange red color of the sky. "Hey Kurosaki-kun. Have you ever dreamt of finding that special person you'll spend the rest of your life with?" This question caught Ichigo off guard.

"No not really. Why do you ask?" He looked over at Orihime and saw she was staring at him. "No particular reason. I don't know why I even asked. I was just talking I guess. Forget I said anything." Orihime looked back at the sunset.

**So I'll be holding my breath,**

**Right up 'til the end,**

**Until that moment when,**

**I'll find the one that**

**I'll spend forever with.**

"_Will I ever find a girl like her? I want someone to spend the rest of my life with who is like her. Someone just as caring and sweet as her._" Thought Ichigo.

'**Cause nobody wants to be last one there,**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that,**

"_This girl has saved me many times. It's as if my life is in her hands."_ Ichigo looked at how the light shown on her. He's looked at her before, but never like this. He never noticed how much she has matured. The way her hair cascades down passed her shoulders. The way the sun dress hugged her curves. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

'**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,**

**Everyone wants to know they're not alone,**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

"_I would love to have a girl like her."_ He keeps repeating this to himself as if his conscience is trying to tell him something.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"Uh…Um, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." The ride soon ended and it turned out the park was closing soon. So Ichigo decided to walk Orihime home.

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight,**

**And damn it this feels too right,**

**It's just like deja'vu,**

**Me standing here with you,**

**So I'll be holding my breath,**

**Could this be the end,**

**Is it that moment when,**

**I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with.**

Today Ichigo had a blast. It was probably the best day of his life actually. He didn't want this today to be over with. Orihime was one of his good friends. It feels like he should be with her longer than just a day. They took the train back so they could be close to their neighborhood. They slowly walked down the street enjoying the cool night air.

"Thank you again Kurosaki-kun for inviting me. I had a wonderful time." She said with a smile. It felt so right to being in his presence. Just being next to him makes her heart flutter.

"You're welcome Inoue. Like I said it was no problem at all. You're my friend. Unlike the other so called friends that bailed on me." He had a scowl on his face once again.

"_What should I do? Should I tell him? What difference will it make? It's not like it going to change anything between us if I do."_ Thought Orihime.

Ichigo looked over at Orihime as they walked. She was looking down at her feet and he could tell she was deep in thought about something. Something was bothering her.

'**Cause nobody wants to be last one there,**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that,**

He never liked to see that frown upon her face. "Inoue, what's the matter?"

She quickly looked up at him. Her bright grey eyes were stuck on his beautiful chocolate brown ones. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that…" She tried to play it off with a fake smile.

'**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,**

**Everyone wants to know they're not alone,**

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

"Come on Inoue. You can tell me. I'm your friend and I'm here to help. So you're not alone in anything if you need help." Said a concerned Ichigo.

"Ok. I have something to tell you. I'm leaving after graduation." Shocked at her statement, Ichigo could do nothing, but stare at her. It was silent for a few moments but seemed longer to her. He finally spoke saying, "Where are you going?"

**You can't give up, (when you're looking for)**

**A diamond in the rough,(Because you'll never know)**

**When it shows up, (Make sure you're holding on)**

'**Cause it could be the one,**

**The one you're waiting on.**

"I'm going to America. There's a college with a really good art and design program. I get a $15,000 scholarship. I've always wanted to go to this school ever since I found out about it. So I wanted to give it a try. I can speak and understand English pretty well so I shouldn't have any problem communicating."

They arrived at the door of her apartment now. Ichigo didn't realize they had got there already.

"Inoue, it's ok. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm happy for you."

"Y- You are?" questioned Orihime. "So you're not upset?"Said a shocked Inoue. "I thought Ichigo might stop me from going."

"No. Now why would I be upset?" Ichigo forced a smile onto his face. He didn't want her to miss out on this opportunity, so he wasn't going to refuse her to leave. She could tell it wasn't his warm smile.

'**Cause nobody wants to be last one there,**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,**

**Someone to love with my life in there hands,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me**

"Hey, Inoue. Listen. I just want to say I'm sorry if I've acted like a jerk to you in any way. I know I haven't been speaking to you lately. I guess I've been kind of thinking of myself. I was trying to find ways to make as much money as possible so that I have some saved up for when I move out. That's the whole reason I brought these tickets to apologize to everyone since I've been isolating myself from them."

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand." She looked up into his eyes again. He could see that her eyes were trying to say something else. As if she wanted to tell him something he should know. His heart began to beat really fast. _"I never noticed how beautiful her eyes shine in the moonlight."_

"Hey Inoue. Remember that question you asked me on the Ferris wheel?" She nodded her head. "Well I just wanted to say that even if I haven't thought about it doesn't mean you can't. I'm sure you'll find a nice guy to spend the rest of your life with. No man could ever dislike you. You're smart, pretty, and a very sweet. Whoever gets a hold of you would be one lucky guy."

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun. No one has ever said that to me before." Her grey eyes stared right into his brown ones. Their faces seemed a little closer than they should be. He leaned in a little more to close the distance between them. They're lips were about to touch when all of a sudden his cellphone started to ring.

Ichigo clears his throat and moves away to look at his phone. "It's my dad. I should get going." Ichigo ran down the stairs and waved goodbye. _"Was I just about to kiss her right now?" _Ichigo thought it couldn't be true.

"So I'll see you on Monday. Goodbye Kurosaki-kun." Orihime waved at him and closed the door. _"Was he just about to kiss me right now?" _She knew she must be dreaming because it was too good to be true.

"Yeah. See you Monday Inoue." He walked down the stairs and looked back and waved at her before she closed the door.

"_Something doesn't feel right. Why is my heart beating so fast? Something is urging me I should stop her from leaving. It feels so __right to be next to her." _All these thoughts are running though his mind. Ichigo doesn't know what this feeling is or where it came from all of a sudden.

**Nobody wants to do it all on their own,**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone,**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there,**

"_When she goes to America maybe she might meet a nice guy there. Someone who cares for her and understands her. She doesn't deserve to be alone for the rest of her life. Of course she has her friends, but she needs someone to love and care for her. I'm not the one for her."_

**Nobody wants to be last one there,**

**Everyone wants to feel like someone cares,**

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

"_I said that I would like to find a girl like her, but now I know she's irreplaceable. __Have I fallen in love with for Inoue?"_

The one woman he thinks he needs to search for is no where to be found in any other part of the world. The one woman that makes his life complete has been there this whole time. She's been here all along. Was he actually going to let her go?

**To be continued…**

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm leaving you all in suspense. I'm so evil. :~) Anyway, I hope you liked it. The first part of the story is from chapter 425 if any of you noticed.**

**I don't think I executed it as well as I thought I would. I thought this song was great to use at first because I had so many**** ideas in my head. Now I see it on paper I was like I don't know if it's a good song to use. I even got confused. ****So I'll let you readers be the judge of ****that. You can say it sucked or I could of done something better**

**Sorry if I let you down Nypsy, but I have a second part in progress and it might be better.**

**I hope you liked it. If not well I have failed. Please Review! ^_^**


End file.
